This invention relates generally to computer networks, such as local area networks (LAN), and more specifically to network devices, such as network nodes, hubs, switches, repeaters and routers used in constructing such networks.
In known network systems, especially small to medium sized control systems, separate hubs, switches, repeaters, and routers are used when creating a network. Hubs are used to bring media segments together in a central location, switches are used to provide each network transmission with an independent path through the network free of collisions with other network transmissions, repeaters are used to extend the distance covered by the network, and routers are used to route communication signals through the network. The use of hubs, switches, repeaters, and routers is an impediment to the customer in utilizing a network, such as an Ethernet network, because they add cost, devices and complexity in the creation of small to medium sized thin-wire or fiber network installations.